Welcome To Wonderland (MOVED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN)
by yaoi-freak2580
Summary: I'm just trying to find people who won't leave. I just want to find a family. I want to find new adventures and not be alone when I do. I want people to stay in my life and not leave as soon as they find better gold. There's so much more that I want but, do I deserve it? I don't know anymore. However, this is one thing I surely do know. I just want to be loved. Soulmate Au.
1. Chapter 1 - How I Met You

**Hey guys how are you? Thank you for clicking onto my story and reading it. I hope you all leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Anyways on the story!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. I only clam the characters I made and the plot I inserted in here.**

 **Welcome to Wonderland**

 **Chapter 1**

I was playing in the park one afternoon when the kids who always bullied me showed up. I didn't fight back because they always lied and said I was the one who started the fights. As I was sitting there I heard the other kids cry out. Noticing that the daily beatdown stopped, I looked up. Confused as to what stopped the beating I see the damndest thing. There four young boys getting pushed around by a bird. For the briefest of moments, I believe the boys will get what's coming to them. Until I see two boys pick up branches and take a whack at the animal. To my horror the bird goes down with a hard thud. I saw one of the boys gain an evil gleam. He had a cruel smile on his face as he raised up his left leg. To stomp the bird. In a panic I yell at them to stop, while I rush forward.

As I push the cruel boy away I dive down to cover the bird with my body. After that, the beating continued but with intensity at what I did. Looking down at the bird I see that it is a raven. I saw the bird has a broken wing. I cry that they would harm such a beautiful animal. I look in to the eyes of the raven and see something directed towards me. Something I haven't seen in a long time. I see such intelligence and...love? _No it can't be love. No one cares about me like that_ I thought very confusedly.

I continue to protect and cover the animal from the attacks. After 5 minutes of kicks and punches rain down on my body, they stop. I don't move until they walk away and leave the park. It's just me and the raven. Groaning in pain I start to push myself up. My whole body screams in pain begging me to stop moving. I finally push up my body and sit on my knees. I breathe a few heavy breaths and look down at the raven in sadness."You poor thing I'll take you to Mrs. Smith. She is one of the adults that actually like me. She's a vet too, so she can help!" I say as I gently grab the bird.

"My baby…" a weak voice calls out. I stop looking around me and see no one. I scrunch up my face in confusion, but continue on my way. I walk a couple feet before I hear the voice again. "Human get my baby please. Please don't leave him".

I look around to see who was speaking. Suddenly in realization I look down at the bird. "Yo-You speak!?" I said surprised. It bobbed its head up and down, which I take as a nod.

"Please take me to my son. I want to make sure he lives" I heard the voice say weakly. I frown at hearing her voice, becoming more urgent to get her to . I start to run into the direction she told me. As I'm running I think about how I'm going to take care of the animals.

 _I need to make sure Jake doesn't know that I have them. Or I can have make him let me keep them..but what if he becomes more mean to me? Oh I don't know what to do!_ I thought while running frantically to the area where the baby raven is. As we arrive to the area, I see that I need to crawl under some bushes. I stand there for a moment, trying to figure out how I can still carry the mama in. Also back out with the baby bird. With a sudden idea I take off my scarf and fashion it in a way to carry both birds. I get down on my hands and knees starting to crawl under the bush. I feel the gravel digging in the palms of my hands and my knees.

The little branches of the bush dig and scratch into my skin. I notice it leaves small cuts that start to bleed. I continue for a few more seconds until I come to the opening. I see a small dome like shelter out of the bush, and in the middle is a birds nest with a small baby bird. Approaching the nest I see the baby raven, I noticed that it's much different than other ravens. The baby raven has red eyes with lilac flecks. It has silver feathers in its wings and scattered on its body. I hear a small voice call out to us as I get closer.

"Momma are you okay? Why are you hurt? Why is there a human here? What's happening?" the baby fires off one question after another before we have a chance to answer. As the baby spoke it looked at us with tired eyes. I look to the mother while she explains what happened to the baby bird. I can tell the baby is upset.

"Don't worry baby bird! can fix your mama up. I'm sure of it!" I said in a reassuring tone. I grabbed the baby bird and go back out the bushes and run to the veterinary clinic. It takes about five minutes to get there. When I do I run in yelling for . The nurses and come running to see what's wrong. I explain everything to them. Show the mama and baby raven. and Shay,one of the nurses, take the mama back for surgery. While the two other nurses, Kyle and Larry, take me to one of the patient's room. When we get in there they take the baby and start checking it out.

They administer all kinds of antibiotics and virus shots, also what kind of food they eat. They tell me all the information I need to raise the baby bird. After I'm shown what I need to know, we head out to the waiting room. I start talking to the baby bird and find out that its name is Rae. We continue to talk when Rae, the baby bird, starts to say wake up. I'm confused and goto question it when, Kyle and Larry start saying it to. All around me I hear a chanting of "wake ups". It starts to get dark and a sinister feeling comes around me. Two large and very cruel hands grip my shoulders. I'm spun around to look at sadistic and evil eyes. All I see in this darkness are the sinister eyes and horrifying smile. I start to hyperventilate. All around me is wake up.

Wake up!

Wake Up!

WAKE UP!

When suddenly...nothing. It's just silent with darkness surrounding me. Choking any pleas for help in my throat. I frantically look around for the evil eyes and smile. Then I'm stopped by hands on my shoulders. I start to hyperventilate more. I'm gasping for breath trying to choke down any air for my starving lungs. I feel the familiar burn of being deprived oxygen. Even though all I see is darkness around me, my vision starts to go dark as I struggle to breathe. My lungs reach for air in its struggle trying to get its greedy hands on precious oxygen. I feel hot disgusting breathe on my left ear. It takes a deep breathe in and exhales out only saying three words. In a raspy grinding voice that causes shivers to run up my spine, and goosebumps to appear on my skin.

"Wake up Alice" is all that it says.

I spring up with a garbled shout tearing itself out of my throat. I'm blinded for the briefest of moments. All of a sudden I feel vomit come up my throat. I quickly lean over the side of the boat and puke. I continue to puke till I end up dry heaving. I feel talons on my right shoulder dig in, not to the point of breaking skin, but to get my attention. A feathery head presses to my cheek and rubs itself against me in an attempt to comfort. I settle against the railing as I let out a few ragged breaths. I stay like this for a few minutes.

I reach behind me with my left hand, searching blindly for one of my waterskins and cup. With the cup I scoop some water from the ocean and wash my mouth out. I grab the waterskin and take a drink out of it to rehydrate myself. After a few more breaths I push off the railing. As I do I feel the talons leave more shoulder and land on my knee. With a sigh I look up and see the only being that has stayed by my side since I was a child. There sitting on my knee is Rae.

Rae has gotten so big since we met. He grew to about the size on an eagle. He has a look of worry in his eyes as he uses his powers to ask me if I was okay in my head. I stare at Rae in contemplation. In my childish mind I had assumed that would be able to heal her, but I was wrong. What Rae and I didn't know was that as we were rushing to veterinary, she was slowly slipping away. I had sat for two hours, but during that time was agony. I had a baby raven constantly asking if the big lady was done fixing his mama. I had nothing to say. All I could do was reassure him. During that time while waiting I got to know the baby bird.

"Alice?" a questioning and worried voice called my name. I look back up at Rae and gave a pained smile.

"Yeah I'm good Rae" I stay silent for a few seconds before speaking back up. "I'm sorry Rae. I'm so so sorry" I say with a shaky voice. I hear my companion sigh. Rae bumped his head with mine.

"It's not your fault Ali. I never blamed you then, and I don't now" Rae said in a lovingly reassured voice. I look at Rae and half-heartedly agreed with him. With a sigh I get up and walk into the small quarters on the small one-man crew ship.

 _So much has happened since that day_ I thought solemnly. I walk around and change out of my winter clothing and into the summer clothing. I check the log post and compass to see if they were working. All things were in order so I shouted out too Rae to come help with dinner. The sounds of two bickering voices drift across the ocean.

 **So what did you all think? I'd really appreciate it if y'all left reviews tell me what you think. Despite what people think reviews actually help out authors. Feedback is very crucial and helpful in my opinion. Anyways I'll see you guys soon!**

 **Stay safe ~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Starting My Life

**Hey guys here is the new chapter. It took a bit to write. It ended up be 11 pages..holy crap I did a lot of typing. A lot of the typing was done on my phone too. Originally I was going to have this chapter end when they get to little garden. However, that didn't work out. Also it would be crazy ass long. This chapter had me excited to write and I can't wait to hear from ya'll.**

 **I want to thank sarge1130 for the first review by the way and sorry that you got confused when it went to the boat scene near the end. Guess I didn't make transition as good as I thought. Sorry about that. She's waking up from dream slash memory which is why she not confused. I hope that helps you. In due time her background will be revealed.**

 **~oooh *sassy ominous music plays* in due time young one XD also I probably gave you more questions than answers with this chapter.**

 **The best way to answer the plot questions without giving away fully. Is that its a girl "from" our world, but not in a way. Like I said all in due time.**

 **Anyways on to the story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Welcome To Wonderland**

 **Chapter 2**

Darkness.

It's all I see.

I feel the hard surface of the ground pressing into my back as I'm laying down. The smell of the salty air fills my lungs as I breath in. A sigh passes my lips as I feel the week catch up to me. I lay there trying to figure what to do after what happened. I'm not mad at what the little loveable whale did just frustrated at what to do.

Letting out a grunt of aggravation, I sit up opening my eyes slightly blinding myself before my eyes adjust to my surroundings. Looking around the Twin Capes I notice some new additions. _Hm seems I was out longer than I thought. Man Crocus is not going to let me live this down. Ugh damn old man_ I think with annoyance. Getting up from my spot in the shadows, which has the best vantage point to see incoming enemies, I walk over to the children. In comparison to me they're just playing pirates, honestly having no idea how dangerous the world is. I see three people who catch my eye immediately as they have the most exotic features of the bunch. A orange haired girl of average height, a blonde haired male with grey-blue eyes, and a green haired male with three ear piercings. Both the males standing much taller than the woman. _The slavers would have a field day trying to get their filthy hands on them_ I thought cynically. Stepping forward towards the group I let the ground crunch under my feet to allowing them to hear my approach. They turn around in a battle stance that has a chuckle escaping my lips.

The one male with green hair scowls as he hears me chuckle softly. It seems he is the only one to clearly hear me. _Well look who has a strong will. Usually someone of their calibrer can't hear me at all. Interesting_ I thought while a grin is slowly forming on my face. With the next step I take, I swing my hips in a sensual manner. Intending to mess with their minds, I proceed forward with a large seductive smile on my face.

 **Zoro POV**

 **Crunch**

With that sound I spin around unleashing my swords expecting to see marines only for it to be a woman. A very, very beautiful woman. As she's walking towards the crew I quickly take in her features trying to see if I recognize her at all. The mysterious woman seems to be around Namis height, short blood orange hair, and the most stunning blue eyes that I've seen. I catch her eyes and my breath stutters as those blue as the ocean eyes seem to be filling with mischief. That has me on guard since Luffy and Usopp aren't here at this moment. The next thing that catches my eyes are all the tattoos and piercings. She has two piercings in her upper left and right ears. On the left side of her collarbone is three stars, the middle one being the biggest. After that she has a tattoo on her left shoulder consisting of a heart with swirl designs coming out of the top and bottom. Trailing my eyes further down her body I see she's wearing something Nami would. Looking at her legs I see her left leg is incased by another swirl tattoo design wrapping around her leg. Going all the way down to her feet I see the last tattoo is once again another swirl like design. _She must really like swirls. Or she hiding something_ I thought as I realized she wearing no shoes.

"How does her feet not hurt" I heard Nami whisper as we all stared at her trying to figure out this mystery person. By the time I focused back on her she was in my personal space. Alarmed at how she got so close and quietly made me realize we were dealing with someone far beyond our level. Or I was just too distracted by her. _It's probably because I haven't gotten any action since joining Luffy. Alright I know what to do when we get to the next island. Get rum and find a woman to bed_ I thought determinedly while I focus back on the stranger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a aggressive tone as me and the stupid love-cook stand in front of Nami. We just hear her let out a small giggle. My eyes focus on her lips when that sound escapes her lips. _She really does have nice lips. I can just imagine them wrapped around my.. Gah stop thinking about that shit! I have to focus on her and protect Nami until Luffy and Usopp gets back with the old man._ With a shake of my head I growl at her and charge forward ignoring the surprised shouts from Sanji and Nami. I swing out my left arm going to cut at her abdomen, but she dodges and jumps back. With that I charge forward and use Wado Ichimonji to try and cut her. However, she jumps on the blade in my mouth and continues to toy with me. We continue to go back and forth, as if playing cat and mouse. I'm not sure how long it's been but, neither of us is letting down. At one point I finally gain ground, taking my left and right sword I cut her with an x-formation. _Finally! I finally got her! Wait her...oh shit!_ Is all that runs through my mind as I see her top falls to the ground. Knowing my face is red I try not to stare and thats what fucked me over. With that the battle ended because I looked away from her while she took that chance to punch me in the gut. This caused me to cough and throw up a bit of saliva. _Holy shit does she have one strong right hook_ I thought sourly as I'm kneeling on my knees.

"Well, well, well look who decided to finally show up. It's about damn time you did fucker" I heard a husky bell like voice speak up. I quickly look around trying to figure out who spoke till I realise Luffy and Usopp is back with the old man. They also have the two weirdos tied up.

 _What the hell were their names again?_ With a grunt I stand up grabbing my swords preparing to attack till I realized that she wasn't in front of me anymore. As I spin around I see Nami and Sanji do the same as we all realize she's standing right behind Luffy.

"Looks like I caught me a little rubber boy" I hear that same intoxicating voice and realise it comes from the same woman I was just fighting. The rest of the crew all tenses up preparing for something to happ-

"Oh hey Alice it's been a long time hasn't?" Luffy says without a care in the world with how things are.

-en. Then again this is our freaking captain we're talking about here. "Of course Luffy has to fucking know her" I grumbled out loud. The rest of the crew groans out loud while Luffy looks confused, while the woman and old man just laugh at our captain.

 **Alice's POV**

"Looks like I caught me a little rubber boy" I practically purred in Luffy's ear. This causes him to let a quiet giggle out. Looking up quickly I catch the cute swordsman looking surprised at me speaking. Then again he seemed confused earlier when I spoke up seeing Luffy and Crocus. _Guess I never spoke out loud till then_ I thought as I rubbed my face against Luffy's neck.

"Oh hey Alice it's been a long time hasn't?" Luffy says without a care. Looking up I see the Straw Hat crew looking exasperated.

"Of course Luffy has to fucking know her" the green haired man grumbled out loud. With that the rest of them let out groans at was happening. Sensing that Luffy is confused, this causes Crocus and I to laugh. We laugh for a few minutes before I hear Crocus speak up.

"Alice dear what happened to your top and shorts?" the elder man questions me. This causes everyone to focus on my naked body however, thankfully shielded by Luffy. I feel Luffy's anger through our bond as he hears my words.

"Oh me and the cute little swordsman were playing around till you guys showed up. I got distracted at seeing you guys that he took an opportunity to attack. Hm I was wondering why it seemed more drafty than normal" I responded casually as I saw Luffy direct his anger at the culprit who did it.

"I didn't do it on purpose I'm sorry" the swordsman responded. He didn't look to bothered at me being naked. Then again he is a man and I can see the rest of the males ,except Crocus and Luffy, trying not to peek at my nakedness but failing. I just chuckle at what is happening. Seeing that Luffy is about to say something I put my hand on his shoulder gaining his attention. Smiling at him I turn my eyes over the first mate of the crew.

"Its okay…" I purposely trail off as if I didn't know his name. I can tell they obviously don't know me. I look at him urging him to say his name, so I don't have to show my hand to early. With that he catches on and responds with his name, which I already knew, but I thank him regardless.

"Its okay Zoro-kun~" I said in a teasing voice as I stared at him "however though, if you wanted me naked that badly at least buy me dinner first mister. I'm not that easy ya know" and with that I sauntered off towards the light house not caring they saw my naked back. I heard sputters and small curses. With that I close the door and walk up the stairs to where my items are.

As I'm heading up the stairs I hear Crocus laughing full heartedly at what just happened. As I go further up the lighthouse I feel comfortable enough to let up my illusion over my body. As I ascend a couple more minutes up the stairs the scars I have acquired over the years are shown to the world. I don't usually care about having my illusion up but, then again I'm always covered where no skin shows. Also it's always just Rae and I together, so I never have to worry. Most pirates wear their scars proudly and there's nothing wrong with that. For me it's different. I'm not proud of the old and wretched scars on my body. I prefer my newer ones to the old but, that's neither here nor there.

I walk into the room Crocus is letting me use and walk over to my pack. Squatting down I open it, grabbing out my clothing to wear. Opening a small compartment for, my bra and underwear, I grab out a plain black bra. _I'd rather wear comfy clothing than the other crap girls wear. Why wear it anyways? Gets in the way of fighting_ I think as I grab for my favorite pair boyshorts. Only to realise they got destroyed with my ship and all I have is one...single...black...thong.

"Ugh seriously!?" I groaned out loud as I look at the offending article of cloth in my hand. _Tch...oh well at least it's something to wear_ I thought as I pull on my undergarments. After that I pull on my black pants, then my black tank top and a black button up, then lastly I pull my battle worn black trench coat on and pull up my hood. As I'm getting dressed I reach out in my bond for Rae and see where he is. All I get from him is that he'll be back soon.

Hmph...meanie…

With that I grab my weapons, which consists of two daggers and a pistol since my rifle got broken with the ship. Placing my pistol on my hip I place my daggers in their respective sheaths. As I go to do that realise I'm not wearing my boots. Walking over to my pack I see my boots off to the side. I grab them and finish getting ready. Walking around the room I grab anything I might forget. _Well looks like everything is packed up. Better head on down_ I think as I grab my now full pack and swing it on to my shoulder. With that I walk out off the room and head on down back to everyone outside. Opening the door I see…..chaos. Letting out a snort at what is happening I walk up to Crocus to see how this all started. He tells me it started with Luffy which doesn't surprise me. I see the orange haired girl shaking Luffy and yelling at him. This angers me so I decided to walk up to them.

As I walk closer to them I notice how the rest of their crew tenses up at my approach. The girl shaking Luffy stops and they both look at me. I notice the girl seems scared and surprised. _Shit did she recognize me from my poster!? I gotta do something quick_ I think frantically on the inside but outside I seem fine. Calmly I lift up my hand and take off my hood. With that they seem to calm down a bit more, but they're still tense. I smile at Luffy and he smiles back. "Hey Luffy I have a favor to ask of you" I said trailing off as I stand close to him.

"Sure what do you need?"he responds back to me.

"Can I sail with you guys? Laboon broke my ship so I'm stuck here at the moment" I answer him back.

"Sure" he responds ever so casually. This causes numerous responses to erupt from his crew. Many consisting of we don't know her, how can we trust her, what if she is with the government, and lastly what if she's with the two bounty hunters? Who are apparently gone….wait nope they're are just tied up still off to the side. "What are you talking about she's good" Luffy responded with his finger up his nose. This causes me to let a small laugh free. His crew just sighs at his response seeming to just accept it there.

"Fine she can travel with us but, it's not going to matter anyways because Luffy broke the log pose! Also since we don't know each other my name is Nami" the now named girl spoke. I wonder if she's bipolar...her mood changes to quickly for my liking.

"I'm Captain Usopp! Beware I have 8 million underlings" the young boy with the long nose spoke. As he hid behind the swordsman. Aw he's adorable! Man I can't wait to tell Yasopp that I met his son. So cute.

Feeling my hand being grabbed I quickly look towards the source. Only to find the blonde male kneeling before me kissing my hand. "My name is Sanji my lady. I'll protect you on this voyage" he said as he stood. Pulling my hand from him I respond back to the crew. Weird. Nice but odd.

"I'm sure you heard Luffy say my name but just in case I'll tell. Hello it's nice to meet you all. My name is Shadows Alice" I said with a closed eye smile. Opening my eyes I notice Sanji acting weird. How can a body bend like that? I move toward Luffy a bit from this. I see the pirate crew unfazed at this. _Guess this happens a lot?_ I thought confused as I watch how they interact with each other. Looking around for Crocus I see him walk up to Nami with a log pose. Hm guess she's the navigator for them. I wonder what everyone does. With that I voice this question out loud. Sanji speaks up saying that he is the cook and that Usopp is the sniper. Looking towards Zoro I ask him what his position was.

"I'm the first mate. Which means I'll be watching you. It doesn't matter to me if Luffy knows you. You're not apart of the crew so I don't trust you" he responded tersely. A younger me would have been hurt by harsh words but now? Now nothing he can say will faze me. I nod at what he says till I hear Nami shout out in happiness. We all look over to her and see she's thanking Crocus profusely. After that she threatens the crew if they break it. Soon after that they start getting the ship ready to sail. I pull Luffy aside to the shadows so we weren't seen. I quickly hug him, rubbing my scent back on him as a marker. He just laughs at this and lets me do what I need to. I make a small whining noise as I let my body shift into my animal form. I frantically get my scent back on him so I know where he is at all times. Stupid animal instincts. I reach out in our bond and speak to him through our minds as I rub up against him.

" _ **I've missed you so much little brother!"**_ I say to him as I brush my muzzle against his face and whine lowly.

" _ **I know I've missed you too. I'm so glad I got to bump into you here. Where is Rae by the way?"**_ He responds while caressing my head. Calming down a bit at finally having my scent marker on him, I lay in his lap.

" _ **He had to take a message to a client of mine. However, he should have been back by now. I tried reaching out to him, but he said he was busy"**_ I said sadly. " _ **You don't think he got tired of me and left me do you?"**_ I asked shifting back to my human form. However, my ears and tails are still out.

" _ **What are you talking about? Rae loves you just as much as I do"**_ Luffy told me as he embraced me tightly " _ **Also did you eat a devil fruit"?**_ My left ear twitches as he reaches up and scratches it. This causes me to let out a sigh and tilt my head into his hand. My tails swish back and forth lazily showing how content I am.

" _ **Yeah I found one a week after I left Dawn Island"**_ I answered his question while I push him down and curl into his side. This causes him to wrap his arms around me just like when we were children.

" _ **How can we talk without speaking Ali?"**_ Luffy questioned as we snuggled closer together. I let out a small yipe of happiness as he kissed my forehead. He laughs at me, but continues to give me affection.

" _ **It's with my devil fruit. If I have a strong bond with someone I can create a link like this one, but we have to be close by unless I make a permanent bond. If I make a permanent bond I can always find the person and always talk to them no matter where they are. Luffy...can I make a permanent bond with you please?"**_ I questioned my baby brother.

" _ **Yes please, also would I be able to find you through the bond? How do we create to bond as well?"**_ Luffy questions me as we sit up together with me still in his lap.

" _ **Yes you can find me as well and I have to bite you leaving a mark"**_ I answered rubbing my cheek against his. " _ **Well since your family I leave two marks. Usually it's just on the wrist for trusted companions, but for family it's on the wrist and over your heart"**_ I said looking into his eyes as we continue to talk ignoring the world around us.

" _ **Does anyone else have a permanent bond with you?"**_ My jealous little brother asks. I just chuckle and say yes. He asks me who it is.

" _ **Well you met four of them already. Can you guess who?"**_ I questioned him while leaning against his chest as he plays with my hair. I sigh in extreme content. I haven't felt this safe since mother was alive.

" _ **Uhhhh….Crocus?"**_ He answers a bit unsure of himself. I hum my approval as I nuzzle his neck.

" _ **You got one right. Three more to go Lu"**_ I said to him as I notice the crew start looking for Luffy and I. " _ **You met one just recently from what they told me and you already know two of them"**_ I tell him.

" _ **Met one just recently? I've met so many people since I left that doesn't help me. Give me a hint! Is it a girl or a guy? Also are they a pirate, marine, or civilian?"**_ he replied in a pouting tone. I giggle at him cherishing our time together.

" _ **Okay the last three are all men. One of them is a marine and the last two are pirates. Did you figure it out yet?"**_ I ask him watching his crew.

" _ **Hm…..WAIT! Is the marine gramps?"**_

" _ **Ding Ding Ding! You got another one right!"**_ I responded happily to him. " _ **Two more to go Lu".**_

" _ **Uhhh...can I have another hint?"**_ Luffy asked me.

" _ **One you met as a child in the East Blue and the second one you also just met recently in the East Blue. Can you figure it out now?"**_ I said as run my fingers through his hair. We lay there for a couple of minutes as he tries to figure who I'm talking about. During this time I take a moment to take in Luffy's appearance. He's changed so much from the last time I saw him. _He really did grow into his hat like Makino said. Man I miss everyone on Dawn Island. I wonder how they are doing right now_ I trail off in thought as I just rest against one of the people I love the most in this world. I slowly start to drift off into a nap till I feel Luffy jerk in our hold and hear him speak through our bond.

" _ **I got it! I know who it is!"**_ He said with excitement looking down into my eyes. I just smile at him and urge him to continue. " _ **It's Shanks and Hawkeyes right? Did I get it right?"**_ He questioned me eagerly. I just give him a big bright smile before I answer.

" _ **I'm so proud of you Lu. You're so smart. Yes you are correct. I have a couple more throughout the Grandline. I wonder if you'll meet them?"**_ I said as I kiss his cheeks and forehead. He just giggles and squishes me with a big hug. Not that I'm complaining about it, I just hug him back.

"Luffy! Alice! Where are you guys!?" The ship is ready to go!" We heard Usopp yell out breaking the serene feeling around us. I'm the pouting this time around as I hold on tight to Luffy not wanting to let go. He just laughs at me.

" _ **We gotta go back Ali"**_ Luffy said as he stood up holding out his hand to me. I contemplate on whether or not I should just pull him back down and get more cuddles. I sigh grabbing his hand while he just laughs at how I'm pouting. I pull my coat back on not realising that it came off during my shift. I pull my hood up out of habit and school my features to the stoic person the world makes me out to be. Luffy frowns at this and questions me.

" _ **Ali what's wrong?"**_ He sounds so sad.

" _ **Nothing Lu. I'm just getting ready to face the world. You'll soon come to understand. I don't want you have to experience what I did, but I can't always be there to shield you. I hate that. I want to protect you forever. You and Ace. I didn't want either of you experience the cruel society we live in. Yet again something I can't protect you from. I just want my baby brothers to be safe. I just want to protect my little ones. Is that so much to ask for?"**_ I said to my baby brother opening up to him a bit about how things are. " _ **The Ali you know and the one the world knows are two very different people. I can be myself with you. I can laugh with you. I can smile with you. I can be happy with YOU! Lu...I feel at peace with you. I….I feel like I have a home when I'm with you Luffy. I feel the love you give me, by the world? The world doesn't see me as the goofy loveable older sister like you and Ace do. They see me as a monster. An so I become that, so I can hide who I truly am for you two. I don't want anyone else to have what I give you boys. Only you two can have what I give. Everyone else are half smiles and faked happiness. Only you, Ace, Rae, and certain others will truly accept for who I am. I'll never find anyone else"**_ I said to Luffy as I looked at trying my hardest to convey how I feel. He just smiled and grabs my hand as we walk out of the shadows.

" _ **Wait but what about the permanent bond? We didn't do that yet"**_ Lu said to me as we walked closer to the group. Neither of us see how Crocus smiles looking at us.

" _ **We have to do it in a peaceful setting. Its to chaotic here. When a mark is being done neither person can move to quick. Neither can move to slow. We have to be in sync with our hearts and soul. If it's done in a chaotic setting it can cause damage to the one placing the mark. Also the mark won't last as it will be temporary but still scar over on the one being marked. Also I want to keep you all to myself. I don't want to share you or Ace with anyone"**_ I told Luffy as I squeezed his hand and released it as I grabbed my belongings from Uncle Crocus. I give him a hug and we squeeze each other tight.

"I'm gonna miss you uncle" I said as I buried my face in to the crook of his neck. He rubs circles on my back as we embraced each other.

"I'm gonna miss you too Squirt" he responded back to me. We both chuckle at the name I was given as a child.

"Do you need me to deliver anything to the others for you?" I asked him as we slowly release from our hug.

"Yeah I have a letter for that red headed brat and some others. I'm pretty sure you remember our encryptions right? Thats what there written in" Crocus said as we walked to the lighthouse real quick. We enter the building and he walks to his desk and grabs a small satchel with what I can only assume is the documents he needs me to deliver. Walking back over he hands them to me and I tuck it away inside my coat. We look at each other one more time before I jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Just like when I was a child. I hear him grunt from my sudden weight added to but he holds me up with such ease. I feel the tears prick in the corners of my eyes, but I hold it in. I promised myself I would never cry again.

 _I have to remain strong. I need to be stronger!_ I thought fervently as I squeezed tighter before slowly letting go. I let my legs drop to the ground but my arms stay in place. Crocus has to bend down so my hold doesn't break. He just hums the tune that they used to sing me to sleep with. Soon he start to sing the lyrics lowly, just for me.

 _Gather up the crew, it's time to ship Binks' Brew_

 _Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide_

 _O'er across the ocean tide, rays of sunshine far and wide_

 _Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by_

 _Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned_

 _Sing a song, it won't be long before we're casting off_

 _Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease_

 _Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends_

As he trails I know he's talking about many things. I hold him tighter thinking about all my uncles and aunties missing them so dearly. Wishing the man that I viewed as my father figure was still alive. Regretting that I wasn't there for the woman who raised me like I was her daughter. "It's not fair Crocus. Why did he have to die? Why did Papa Roger have to leave us!" I half shouted near the end. I hear him sigh as he brings his hand up and rubs my head comforting me.

"I know sweetheart. I'll always ask this myself too...but it's sadly how it played out for us. Everyone would want you to experience life. They would want you to go and have grand adventures. Remember the promise you made everyone?" he said as we slowly released our hold on each other. I look him in the eyes and smile.

"That I would always smile and live life to the fullest. That I would find a family...and…" I trail off as I blush. Crocus just smirks at me."that I would find someone to love" I finished.

"And…" he pushes on as we step back from each other. I know that he's doing it to see my embarrassed face.

"And introduce them to my uncles so they can make sure he or she is good enough for me" I said knowing my face is beat red. He just chuckles and pats my head.

"It's about time for you to go squirt" he said as we looked at each other.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to miss you Uncle Crocus" I said as I gave him one more hug as I heard my name being called from Luffy. I let go exiting the building and walk over to Lu.

"Ready to Ali?" my baby brother asked me as I consider the answer that would probably change how my life has been at this moment. Was I ready to set sail and have my own adventure? Yes I am. I made a promise that I intend to keep. With a smile I look back at Crocus and waved good-bye...no it would be see you soon. With that I turn around and walk onto my brothers ship ready to start my adventure.

 **So what did you all think? Think any of you can guess her devil fruit? I will give one hint that it's not part of the feline family. It's based after one of my favorite animals. Its probably going to be hard to guess, so here is another hint. It's part of the canine family (well I consider it part of it not sure if I'm wrong or not). Only those two I will..for now. Anyways I hope you guys will leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

 **~See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begins

**Hi everyone sorry I took so long to update this story. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and honestly had no desire or inspiration to write. A couple days ago I read what I had wrote so far for this chapter and got inspired to finish it. I am sorry again to anyone who actually likes this story and my other ones that I took so long to update. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MAKE AND MY PLOT CHANGES :P**

 **Welcome To Wonderland**

 **Chapter 3**

It has been about three hours since we left the Twin Capes. As I lay in Luffy's lap in my zoan form, I wonder how I got here. After all the betrayal and fighting I still somehow survived. Even with all odds against me I prevailed. It still angers me knowing that those traitorous bastards are still out sailing the seas. I intend to keep my promise and avenge Tyrell and Makay. Those two beautiful souls ended so soon, and for what? Fucking money and booze! As I continued to think about my revenge I didn't notice how I started to growl aloud, causing the crew to look towards Luffy and I.

"Hey Ali? Is everything okay?" is what snaps me out of my anger induced thoughts. Looking towards Luffy I see his concern for what's going on, but the distrust in some of the crews eyes.

 _Hmph not like I care what you brats think. I only care about Luffy's thoughts_ I think as I nuzzle my snout into his side. He just giggles because my wet nose touches his skin.

" _ **Yeah I'm fine Luffy. Sorry for growling little one I was just thinking about how I have things to take care of soon"**_ I told him as I calm down. Luffy just continues to stroke my fur lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _I wonder what Ali was thinking about?_ I thought as I look down at her sleeping form. Its quiet for a few more minutes before I hear footsteps behind me. Looking up behind me I see Zoro walking to me with a dark look on his face.

"Luffy we need to talk" is all he said to me as I continue to stroke the top of Ali's head. I see his face turn into a scowl as he sees what I'm doing. I just keep my face neutral and respond back.

"Whats up?" I question him back as I just sit there looking at my first mate. He just frowns before replying.

"I mean with the rest of the crew" is all he said to me. I just nod at him and walk over to everyone else and take a seat on Merry's head. I see how they look to one another before looking at Ali. This makes me hold her a bit tighter. I don't realise that I woke her up with this. I continue to hold Ali as I look to my crew. They all stay silent till I hear Nami sigh. Looking over to my navigator I see her cross her arms and start to speak.

"What we mean Luffy is that it's just the five of us. She's not apart of this crew" Nami said as she looked down near the end. I just stay silent as I take in what they say. Hearing that makes me upset. I see my crew brace for what I'm about to say, as they can see me physically upset. My mouth opens to retort what she says but I stop as I remember what Ali and I talked about after she got on the ship.

* * *

"But why not Ali? Why do I have to keep that a secret!?" I questioned my big sister feeling hurt. Does she feel ashamed to be my big sister? Does she not want people to know because of that? In my small spiral of sadness I don't hear her sigh. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't her move. The next thing I know is that I'm being wrapped up in her arms. I am immediately comforted and relax in her arms. Letting out a sigh of content I wrap my arms around her not wanting to let her go. I feel her kiss the top of my head and give me a small nuzzle before leaning back a bit. With her arms still around me she looks me in the eyes and gives me small smile.

"The reason why I'm telling you to keep our relationship a secret is because I'm trying to protect you. I have many enemies Lu and they will not hesitate to hurt you trying to get to me. I'm not always going to be by you so I can't always keep you safe and don't scowl at me you little turd" is what she said as she caught me scowling. This causes me to blush a bit and hide my face in her neck. I just hear her chuckle. "Luffy...I know you want your crew to accept me but that's not something you can force. I have to gain their trust on my own. They will never truly accept me if you just tell them too. In fact they will come to resent me. Trust me little one. I don't just give out advice thinking that it might work for you. I'm telling you from my own experience and what happened for me" is what she said to me as she leaned her head against mine. I'm silent for a moment till I can form what I'm trying to say.

"What do you mean Ali? What experience are you talking about?" I said finally getting out my words. Ali just sighs and holds me tighter. It's quiet for a good couple minutes before I speak up again. "Alice? What do you mean from your own experience?" I question her again as I released my arms and go to step back. However, I wasn't expecting my strong big sister to crumble to the deck in a ball. This scares me and I dropped to my knees wrapping my arms around her once again. We just stay silent. Me in my silent worries for my big sister and for Alice...I don't know, but I just hope that she will tell me. I'm not sure how long we were like that till I feel her body twitch and start moving to sit up. I loosen my hold on her but not fully letting go. As we both sit up I see a pained look on her face. This worries me so I ask her if she needs Usopp, since he's the only with some medical knowledge which is odd considering his childhood. Did he really stay at Syrup like he said? My brain is filled with so many thoughts I feel like it's about to explode. The only thing that was able to bring me out of those thoughts was Alice. She just chuckles and shakes her head no.

"I appreciate the offer Lu but this is a pain that no doctor can ever heal" are the mysterious words my sister says. "Right now I'm not in a good state of mind to tell you but I will. I promise you little one" is what she says as she looks at me with a pained smile on her face.

"Do you promise?" is all I have to say as I hold out my pinkie. Just like when were kids. Alice smiles at and hooks our pinkies together. This made us feel like kids and we both laughed at that. I lean my back against the wall at the back of Merry and relax with my sister. It's quiet for a few moments before I see Ali take off her trench coat and see her body goes into her zoan. Which brought a thought into my head. "Hey Ali what's your devil fruit?" I questioned her as she finish her transformation and settles down into my lap. I laugh a bit at how she climb out of her clothes trailing her pants and shirt behind her.

"I have the Mythical Kitsune no Mi" is all that she says as she snuggles further against me.

"What does that mean?" I questioned her as I rubbed the top of her head which causes her to sigh out in content.

"My model type is a fox, so I ate the fox fox fruit" Ali says as she licks my chin which made me giggle.

"That's really cool Ali" I told her which she responded with a thank you. We sit there for a long time just enjoying being in one another's presence again after such a long time being apart. We both lost track of time and hears footsteps approach us.

* * *

I let out a sigh and look at my crew then my sister. I stay silent for a few moments till a yawn comes out of nowhere. Looking down I see Ali stretch and jump down my lap. "Ali?" I question her and hear Usopp say 'that's Alice' in a questioning voice. I watch her walk past the crew before she stops.

"Its okay Lu. Your crew voiced their opinions and I have to respect their opinions. Remember what we talked about" is all she says as she walks away and leaves me to talk the crew.

Its silent for a few moments before I ask everyone what it was they needed to speak to me about. For Sanji and Usopp it was that they need to make a stop and grab more supplies. Nami speaks and tells us all that we were nearing the island soon and what we should do. During this time Zoro is silent as everyone speaks. "What about you Zoro? Didn't you have something to say as well?" I question my first mate. It's silent as we all wait for him to speak. He lets out a big sigh before he speaks.

"That woman needs to leave" is all he says. Just as I am about to jump to Ali's defense I remember what she said.

 _ **They will never truly accept me if you just tell them too. In fact they will come to resent me. Trust me little one.**_

I stay silent before I speak in response to what Zoro said. "Why do you feel that way?" I questioned him seriously. This makes my crew jerk in response not used to seeing me be so serious. Zoro is silent for a moment before responding to my question.

"How do we know that we can really trust her. Just because you say that she's good, doesn't mean that we can believe her" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at me. I stay silent as I take in what he says.

"Does everyone feel this way?" I said as I look at the rest of the crew. This surprised everyone as I stay serious on this topic. They all look at each other before all saying yes. Its silent for a few more minutes before I speak up. _Time to put all that diplomacy teaching from the crazy geezer to use_ is what I thought before I speak."I understand where you're all coming from and I respect what your feelings as well. However, I'm not telling you all that you have to accept her. That's up to you and your experiences with her. All I ask is that you respect my wishes by letting her sail with us" I tell them all as I look at each one in their eyes. They're all silent before agreeing to what I said.

"How long is she sailing with us for?" Zoro questioned me as I hoped down from Merry.

" I don't know. I never thought to ask her Zoro" I respond back to him. He just 'hms' and goes silent. I look at everyone before speaking again. "Is that all anyone has to say or is their more?" receiving nothing from anyone I dismiss us all. We all walk back down to the deck to see Ali teasing the two weirdos about being tied up. I chuckle at seeing her bat around the guys crown on the deck.

* * *

I stop from tormenting the funny man and look up when I hear a chuckle of to my left side. Looking up to my left I see everyone walking down towards me and the other two people here. Just as I was about to ask if everything was alright Zoro stepped right in front of me with his arms crossed and looked down at me. _Ah how cute he's trying to go for the intimidation act_ I thought inwardly laughing at him and his macho front. I just look up at him and wait for him to speak. The whole ship is tense and quiet the only thing to be heard were the seagulls and the waves crashing up against the hull of the ship. I stand my ground and wait for him to speak.

"How long are you sailing with us for?" is what he asks of me after staying silent for so long. I just smirk at him, not that he can tell since I'm in my zoan form.

"I would like to sail with you all till Sabody if possible. I have a ship there and an uncle of mine is there waiting for me" I say as I stare back up at him while he continues to look down on me, figuratively and literally. This causes everyone to look at me in surprise. The blue haired female spoke up.

"Don't you know how long that will take to get there?" she said as everyone on the straw hat crew look confused.

"Of course I do. We both know how long it will take. He's willing to wait for me also not to mention he lives at Sabody" I said as I look back at the girl. This made Nami speak up after hearing me speak.

"How long will it take to reach the end of the Grandline?" she questions as she steps forward and squats down in front of me. Unlike Zoro who is still standing there like an ass. Not that I'm going to mention that to him. Fucking brat.

"Well it all depends on which way you take, how your journey goes, how your ship is, if your ship holds till the end, and also if you survive that long. For most pirates it takes about 2 years give or take. For me it only took six months to reach Sabody" I tell Nami as I look at her seeing the shock in her eyes. I chuckle out loud at her face which cause her to give a small pout. "I take it you didn't factor in all that stuff did you?" I say as I stretch before standing up and walk up to Luffy. I rub against his legs and settle against him.

"I did. I just didn't think it would take that long" she said as she stands up and looks at me. I see how she goes into a thinking mode before walking down into the ship. Everyone disperse and goes off to do their own thing. I rest my eyes as I hear Luffy and Usopp annoy the two tied up with questions. I notice the change in the direction of the ship and the weather but wait and see if the navigator does. She does immediately and everyone is called to the deck to help man the ship, even the two weirdos. Hm I gotta find out their names can't just keep calling them weirdos even though it's accurate. I start walking to the back of ship when I hear Nami yell at me "why am I not helping' which causes the crew to look at me for a brief moment.

"I have a devil fruit so I would be more of a liability" is what I tell her as I went and grabbed my clothing from the back before I come back to the front with it in my jaws. I drop my clothes in the kitchen which caught her attention. "Also not to mention little navigator if I transform back to my human form I'll be naked as the day I was born. Which would distract everyone as they would see my naked ass running around the ship" is all I say as I walked back into the kitchen and get dressed. Looking out there I see everyone out there even Sanji. Looking around the kitchen I see he started to make food for the crew. Seeing that it's a simple soup and sandwich dish I decide to finish it up for the crew so they have something nice and warm to eat when they're done out there. An hour passes and I feel things start to settle down outside which meant everyone was going to come in the galley. I set up all the food on the table and start preparing Luffy's food.

"I'm sorry guys I'll try to hurry up and finish the food" is what I heard from Sanji as they all come inside. I stay silent not bothering to correct him since he was about to see it all done anyway.

"I fucking called it on that woman not being good for us to sail with! She didn't come and help us!" I heard Zoro growl out loud not realising that I was there. Luffy and Nami do though. Nami has a look of horror on her face as she sees me and Luffy seems upset as I tell him that it's fine and to not retort to aything they say. I just turn back around continue to bring the food to the table which cause everyone to stop and look at me. Zoro has a look of surprise on his face and just scowled as he realised that I had been in here all this time. Sanji just looks so surprised that I finished cooking for him.

"I hope you don't mind that I cooked the rest of the food Sanji. I just figured that you all would like to come in to warm food when you were done. Didn't want the food to go to waste by it possibly falling over due to the waves and movement of the ship" I said as I put down Luffy's bowl of food. That's when everyone noticed everything I did. "And Zoro" I trail off waiting for him to respond. He does when everyone sits down and at the prompting of Nami to respond.

"What" was his gruff response which made Nami frown at him. I just smile inwardly before speaking.

"Sorry that I didn't come out there and help immediately when Nami told us to. If I did all of you would have seen my naked ass run around the ship trying to help" this caused everyone except Nami and Luffy to choke on their food.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Zoro choked out finally. I just snicker at everyone which made the swordsman frown at me.

"My clothes don't change with me when I change into my zoan form. Which would have meant if I changed back into my human form, I would be naked" is what I respond with after I served everyone and then got my food last. No one really touched their food except me and Luffy. I continue to eat for a few more minutes before sighing and setting my spoon down. "Do you all really hate food that isn't made by your cook?" I ask allowed which made Nami and Usopp jump. I sigh aloud again. "If I wanted to kill you all I wouldn't do something as cowardly as poisoning your food, besides I'm eating from the same batch as you all are. If I was going to kill you it would be in a honorable battle" is all I said as i pick my spoon back up and continue to eat.

"Was that supposed to reassure us?" the grouchy first mate asked me, making everyone except Luffy to look towards me for my answer.

"I guess so?" i say in a uncertain tone finishing my food. "I'm not sure what you want from me Zoro. What would I have to gain by taking you all out?" I grab all my dirty dishes and take them to the sink and start to clean them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Luffy's hand creeping towards to food to get some more. I reach and lightly tap his hand with Armanent Haki which left a small sting from it. "Let everyone else finish their food Lu before you come back for more okay?" is what I said as I look back him and see his pout. This just makes me chuckles, as I turn back around an continue. It's silent for another moment before I hear everyone start eating. This just makes me smile as I start to hear laughter. Finishing up with the dishes I turn around and see everyone having fun together. I just smile as I watch on from the other side. My happy thought soon turn melancholy as I think about my old crew. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't hear my name being called till someone touches my to get my attention. This startles as I look up and see Nami in front of me asking if I was okay. I just nod my head before saying that I was going to lay down and take a nap.

Walking out of the kitchen I walk up to middle mast and climb up to the crows nest where I fall asleep. As I close my eyes, feeling my sun on me, I think of Ace and wonder how he's doing. _I hope my little flame is safe_ is what I think before I fall asleep.

* * *

When I finally wake up I see that it's night time. Sitting up I stretch my arms and my legs, letting out a groan. "Hm I actually slept good for once" I mumble aloud to myself as I climb down to the deck of the ship. Reaching the deck I look around for everyone only to see the ship empty. Going to the front of the ship I see that we're docked, but at one of the most stupid islands in Paradise. I walk to the kitchen to grab my jacket and weapons. I open my senses for everyone only find Sanji and Usopp passed out. I find Luffy, Zoro, and Nami near some presence who aren't that strong. However, for their level their opponents are pretty strong. Walking back to the front I take running jump to the island and land. As I continue to run to the small group, I keep my senses on and see who is hostile and who isn't. Reaching everyone I blend into the shadows and hide. I touch Luffy's mind to let him know that I'm here if he needs me, but other than that I stay off to the side watching everything go down. As much as I want to jump in and protect my baby brother I don't, because I know he needs to learn and grow on his own.

 _Hm so it seems that the blue haired girl is actually a princess. Interesting_ is what I thought as I continue to watch keeping an eye on the group in front of me and on the sleeping crewmembers. _Who is that weirdo with the guns in his hair...doesn't he know that's really bad for the hair?_ I think as I see Luffy and Zoro beat their opponents. Even if they are down I still stay in the shadows and continue to watch. _Of course Nami will help if money is involved_ I think as i lowly chuckle. In my short time sailing with the Straw Hats I've come to see how Nami loves money. Which is cute and endearing to me as I start to think of her as someone I would be friends with. Watching from the shadows I see how the old man, who I learn the name of, Igaram says how he'll disguise himself as the princess and make a distraction for the Straw Hat crew to get away. The princess immediately speaks up and days that he doesn't have to do that.

"Princess Vivi I swore to your father that I would keep you safe" Igaram said as he places his hands on the, now named princess shoulders. She just frowns and hangs her head low. I just scoff and reach out to Luffy that I was going back to the ship. He just touches back and I take off to Sanji and Usopp. Grabbing them I head back to the ship and lay them on the deck as I run down the men's quarters and grab blankets. When I reach the top I see the others climbing back on to the ship. I walk over to the others after I put the blankets on the two sleeping men.

"Is everything alright Luffy? I went to go find you all and found Sanji an Usopp passed out" is what I say as I reach everyone. Luffy obviously sees how I don't want the others to know about my abilities yet so he goes along with it.

"Yeah we just need to get out of here real quick then I'll tell you what ya missed, since you were asleep when got here" is what he said. I just respond with an okay as I start helping everyone to prepare the sip for departure. The two prieviosuly sleeping woke up after Nami yelled at them to help with the ship. Just as we're about to sail off we see Igaram dressed in the Vivi's clothes. I just snickered and continued with what I was doing. When all of a sudden an explosion went off and i saw the girls stare in horror while the guys all had various states of surprise on their faces. Feeling a unknown presence I turn around with my pistol cocked and fire. This made Zoro think I was shooting at him. He goes to grab his swords and almost pulls them out but stops when he hears what I say.

"What are you doing here and who are you?" I said in a low tone as I stared her down. This made everyone turned around see her. Everybody gets into a battle stance. She just smiles at us.

"Her name is Ms All Sunday and shes the partner of Mr 0" Vivi said which set everyone else on edge except. I let out a snort and quickly cover my mouth before I laugh anymore. This made everyone look at like I was crazy.

"Oh come on those names are supposed to strike fear? They're more funny than scary ya know. Hey Sunday tell your boss that he needs to come up with scarier names" I say directing the end to the possible enemy. She just giggles and agrees with me. After I spoke she tells Vivi how she let her find out who the boss was but the how she also let the organization find out about her and Igaram. I stay silent as I take everything in.

 _Honestly not surprised since it is Nico Robin. I need to watch out for her and make sure she doesn't hurt Luffy or his crew_ is all I think as I successfully blend in to the background. Seeing how she threw the Eternal Pose she was talking about to Luffy, who stares at it for a moment before asking why is she helping them.

"Nanimonai Island is close to Alabasta. Just thought you would want to get there quicker" is what she responds with which made Luffy frown. He closes his hand around the Eternal Pose, effectively destroying it surprising everyone.

"You don't get to decide our course" is all he said as he stared her down. It's all silent till Ms All Sunday tells us that the next island is Little Garden before leaving the ship. Everyone is still in shock till I move forward and grab the railing and look over see that she is fully gone.

"Welp guess we know where we are going next huh?" is what I say looking back at everyone and with that we set sail towards the next island.

* * *

"Wow didn't think there would be this big jungle here" I say as we all look at the island we arrived to. Little Garden. Totally not matching the name for it. As I'm standing there Vivi comes up next to me and looks at the island with me. _Hm for a princess she's not that bad looking. Wonder if she's into girls?_ Is what I think as I look her up and down, which she catches my eyes as I look up at her face. I just smile at her and lean towards her while she blushes. Just as I'm about to steal a kiss from her Nami yells her name and that breaks her focus on me. She just mumbles out a quick excuse me and runs away towards the navigator. I just pout looking at the way she ran before I go find Luffy.

 **So what did you all think? Honestly the ending came out of nowhere. I was going to end it as soon as they got to Little Garden, but my brain decided that was going to happen. I think I'm going to roll with it too :3 They're not going to be a thing obviously, but I think I got some good ideas from this ending. Well I do hope that you all had a fun time reading this. Leave a review please?**


	4. AN MOVING TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

**Hi everyone!**

I'm posting this because some stuff has come up and been brought to my attention. I don't feel comfortable posting anymore on here. I have my reasons why and I don't want to get in to it. However, to those who actually enjoy my work I moving my stories over to AO3. I just finished doing that and now i'm posting this real quick. I'm setting the rest of my stories to complete and I may or maynot leave my stories on here.

 **Heres my name on AO3**

 **purplepirate**


End file.
